


об опере и женитьбе ни слова

by oglogloth



Category: Classi9 (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oglogloth/pseuds/oglogloth
Summary: Вагнер встречает Брамса в семи случаях из десяти и о причинах этого старается не думать. Просто судьба. Не одинаковое же мышление, верно?
Relationships: Wilhelm Richard Wagner/Johannes Brahms (Classi9)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	об опере и женитьбе ни слова

**Author's Note:**

> народ вы не пугайтесь это по манге .  
> но основано на реальных событиях  
> нежно целую брамса люблю тебя

Он чувствует его присутствие задолго до того, как рыжая макушка мелькает в буйной листве.  
Потому что от Брамса воняет.

Ладно, Вагнер преувеличивает, но вином от него и правда несет.

Он встречает Брамса в семи случаях из десяти и о причинах этого старается не думать. Просто судьба. Не одинаковое же мышление, верно?

Брамс сидит на любимой скамейке Вагнера, и мимо этого обстоятельства Рихард пройти просто не может.

— Подвинься.

— Тыыы?! — Брамс вдруг орет на весь парк, делает страшные глаза и едва ли не кубарем скатывается со скамьи. Вагнер пользуется моментом, чтобы занять большую ее часть.

— Нет, Бетховен.

Брамс, кряхтя, усаживается на скамью обратно — нарочно прижимается к Вагнеру бедром. Потирает колени и пьет вино прямо из горла.

— Не смешно.

— Спиться захотел?

— Да какое тебе дело вообще?! — Брамс вспыхивает снова; гаснет непривычно быстро. — Может, и захотел.

Как бы Вагнер не хотел этого признавать, но время, проведенное с Чайковским, абсолютно точно испортило его.  
Брамс злился красиво и смешно — весь становился в цвет пожара, выпучивал глаза и щеки, увеличивался, но почему-то в ширину. Как нахохлившийся снегирь — нет, слишком благородно для него; воробей в самый раз.

Грустный Брамс… из себя не представлял ничего.

— Тогда освободи мою скамейку, гад.

— В каком месте она твоя? Ты подписал ее, что ли?

— Вообще-то да.

Вагнер оборачивается, чтобы ткнуть в заднюю часть спинки скамейки; его палец замирает в сантиметрах от доски. Прямо поверх его фамилии красуется размашистое «Брамс».

— Урыл, да? Это ты не возникай лучше, бесишь. Может, меня радует лишь одна возможность сидеть на скамейке Бетховена, когда такие, как ты, видят его каждый день. Может, мне больше негде пить.

Вагнер тушит в себе злость и отсчитывает секунды. На десятой Брамса, как обычно, прорывает:

— Эти Шуманы… Сил никаких нет. Роберт мне, конечно, очень нравится… Возможно, даже слишком. Но башку ему точно надо лечить, причем срочно. Мне просто жалко Клару, понимаешь?

Вагнеру хочется хмыкнуть, но он находит в себе силы остановиться.  
Потому что Брамс — не грустный совсем.  
Он смотрит вдаль почти томно. Со скорбью.

Вагнер его музыку слушал, даже партитуры внимательно разбирал — не мог не восхититься его симфоническим, полифоническим мышлением. Даже взял себе на вооружение кое-что.  
Но музыка — не про приемы и расчет. Тембр чувств ведь не передашь никакими штрихами — оно идет из души в душу.

И это Вагнер, пожалуй, тоже может у Брамса взять.

— Будешь? — Он вдруг протягивает бутылку. Смотрит — с вызовом. — У меня есть стаканы, пижон.

— Наливай.

Вагнеру терять нечего; Брамсу — и подавно.

Случайные слова вылетают после первого же терпкого глотка:

— У Бетховена сегодня волосы по-особенному как-то завиваются. Ты бы видел.

Вздох восхищения получается у них в унисон.  
_

Бетховен редко кому отдает место за дирижерским пультом, но сегодня он поехал навестить семью в Бонне. Поэтому Вагнер размашистым шагом заходит прямо с главного входа, не боясь показаться каким-то безумным фанатом.

Брамс подобными предрассудками не страдает — кричит о своей любви в полный голос. Слышно даже в соседнем коридоре, о Боги.

— Пошли уже, — Вагнер морщится и хватает того за рукав. По горькому опыту знает — они взяли билеты на соседние места. — Бетховена сегодня не будет.

— Как это не будет?!

Объяснения тонут в общем гомоне — Бетховен всегда собирает полный зал, даже если его самого нет. Нет.  
Есть только ершистый Брамс, которого Вагнер, вообще-то, ненавидит.

Первая часть — лирико-драматическая.  
Брамс, казалось бы — совсем не такой. Громкий, неуклюжий, мелкий. Глубокий.  
В этом он не уступает возвеличенным мастерам.  
Вагнер почти боится услышать его поздние произведения — когда он решит все свои дела с Шуманами. Каким Брамс станет тогда? Сможет ли Вагнер продолжать его ненавидеть?

Куда там — даже сейчас не в силах.  
Брамс немец? Чистокровный. Подумаешь, провел детство уже в кабаках — сам Вагнер начинал еще беднее.  
Главное, что не еврей.

А еще Брамс пишет Музыку — и одно это почти приближает его к самому Вагнеру.  
Он не глуп, отнюдь — слишком умен.  
С ним можно — можно много всего.

Он чутким взглядом вцепляется в оркестр, мысленным взором размечает такты; а сердце вторит побочной партии и обливается кровью. Вагнеровское так точно.

Он в забытье хватает Брамса за руку — случайным, неправильным жестом.  
Не его он должен сейчас держать. Не в его звуки он влюблен.

Брамс мнения такого же. Но пугает глазами страшными в этой человечно-волшебной буре.

Брамс — орга́н. Потаенную свою боль крепит к лацканам — вот он весь я. Смирение. Любовь.  
Кроткая и страстная виолончель — в пример Бетховену.

Вагнер — голос.

Он нем, когда Брамс целует его.  
Ультранасилие. Спиккато. Крещендо.  
Госпожа Революция улыбается ему вдалеке.

Не ответить Брамсу — взять на душу страшнейший грех.  
Вагнер грубо прижимает его к себе, кусает за губу.

Брамс — маленький, шустрый, — мгновенно оказывается у него на коленях.  
Он нежнее, чем даже с Шуманами — едва тянет Вагнера за волосы, распуская хвост, мимолетом касается щек.  
В каждом жесте — «я не могу так же; мы не можем».

Это правда жизни; о другом лишь мечтать.  
Брамс читать его умеет слишком хорошо.

Это больно.

Они отстраняются друг от друга с первыми аплодисментами. В спешке утирают губы, присоединяются к общему хору голосов. Тотчас же негласно забывают о том, что только что было.

Мороз кусает все не желающие бледнеть щеки. Пальцы предательски коченеют.  
Вагнер знает, что сейчас они пойдут в кофейню обсуждать партитуру и дерьмовость оркестра — случайно встретятся, как обычно. С Брамсом по-другому не бывает.

Он подбитой синицей скачет вокруг Вагнера, тараторит — что-то про разработку и гигантскую каденцию, голосоведение — Вагнер старается кивать в такт, потому что Бетховен — мастер. Без лишних слов.

А потом Брамс говорит это:

— Ну, мне вообще Бах больше нравится, — отпускает словно невзначай, но взгляд не поднимает, трет красный, сопливый нос.

И это уже ни в какие рамки.

— В смысле? — Вагнер вскипает, хватает Брамса за грудки. — После всего, что между нами было?

Хочет добавить — «ты труп» — но Брамс на последних словах усмехается вдруг.  
Кладет свою руку на вагнеровское запястье.  
Шепчет:

— Об опере и женитьбе — ни слова.


End file.
